L'Importance de toujours avoir un bouquet de fleurs sous la main
by daedale
Summary: Ira Gamagori n'avait jamais eu de rencard avec une fille. (OS)


**Bienvenue,**

 **Cela faisait un bout de temps que je voulais écrire sur ce fandom et encore plus sur ce ship. J'adore le couple Gamagori/Mako et j'attendais d'avoir une idée lumineuse pour leur rendre justice – c'est chose faite (je crois...). J'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira.**

 _ **Disclaimer : **_**Kill la Kill** _ **et ses personnages appartiennent au studio d'animation Trigger, les mots sont à la langue française, les pixels à votre écran. Tout ce qui reste est à moi.**_

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Ceci est un OS écrit lors de la 66e nuit du FoF, sur le thème "Événement"_

* * *

 **Kill la Kill**

 _L'Importance de toujours avoir un bouquet de fleurs sous la main_

* * *

 **U** ne fois devant la porte, Gamagori déglutit. Son col de chemise lui sembla soudainement très serré et il le déboutonna. Sa gorge libérée, le stress put se déverser en lui avec fluidité et affolement.

Mais qu'est qu'il fichait là ? Pourquoi il avait accepté ce rendez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'acheter des fleurs – il se prenait pour quoi, un romantique ? Et surtout : pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait la trouille ?

Ce n'était pas comme s'il accordait une quelconque importance au fait que Mako lui ait proposé d'aller voir un film avec elle. Ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, se répétait Gamagori. Les filles, elles font tout le temps ça, hein, d'aller au cinéma entre copines… Ou en ville, ou au parc, ou à un concert… Alors pourquoi Nonon avait-elle insisté pour qu'il repasse sa chemise !

Gamagori ne repassait jamais ses chemises, elles étaient trop étroites après. Il se dit que actuellement, posté devant la porte des Mankanshoku, sa chemise blanche toute lisse et le bouquet de fleurs dans ses mains, il devait avoir l'air d'un idiot. Il voulut faire demi-tour. Il n'avait rien à faire ici.

Gamagori n'avait jamais vraiment saisi le concept de « rencard » et ce qui en faisait un évènement si exceptionnel. Il s'en était fait une représentation assez floue au cours de ses nombreuses marches impérieuses et autoritaires dans les couloirs de l'académie Honoji. Il lui était apparu alors que c'était une chose prestigieuse qui arrachait des cris stridents aux filles et des acclamations victorieuses chez les garçons, mais souvent suivie par un stress intense, accompagné de questions stupides comme : « qu'est-ce que je vais porter ? », « pourquoi j'ai accepté ? », « où est-ce qu'il va m'emmener ? », « pourquoi elle a accepté ? »…

 _Merde_ , pensa Gamagori…

Non ! Ce n'était pas un rencard ! Non, il ne sortait pas avec Mako Mankanshoku ! C'est ridicule voyons ! Qu'est qu'il foutait d'ailleurs avec ces fleurs dans les mains !

Gamagori voulut les jeter très loin.

Quel bêtise cela avait été de les acheter. Il aurait dû renvoyer cette idée d'où elle venait, dés qu'il était passé devant le fleuriste, deux rues plus haut. Pourtant, cela lui avait paru évident sur le moment. Il l'avait souvent vu dans les films que regarder Nonon : le garçon se pointe à la porte de la fille et lui tend un bouquet de fleurs en lui disant qu'il pensait lui faire plaisir. Puis la fille prenait les fleurs en souriant… Putain ! Ira était tellement perdu à ce moment, entre cette sortie en ville et sa chemise repassé, qu'il s'était raccroché à une bêtise, à des foutues fleurs. Comme si, en les offrant à Mako, il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait été heureux qu'elle lui demande, à lui, de l'accompagner voir un film. Que Ira n'avait pas accepter juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle entende qu'il bredouillait, ni qu'elle voit qu'il allait rougir. Mais plutôt parce qu'il avait vraiment envie de passer du temps avec elle, qu'il la trouvait très drôle, assez mignonne et que sa mère faisait les meilleurs croquettes du monde… Qu'il voulait bien faire et que c'était très important de lui. Qu'on ne lui avait jamais proposé un rencard…

Gamagori soupira.

Allons, il était pathétique. C'étaient que des fleurs. Rien d'autre. Tout le monde en offrait, tout le temps, à chaque événement, sans raison particulière. Ça ne voulait rien d...

Dans un grincement inattendu et brutale, la porte des Mankashoku s'ouvrit en grand.

« Bah alors, Gamagori ! Ça fait dix minutes que je te vois planter devant la porte depuis ma chambre ! Pourquoi tu toques pas ? T'es pas en avance, tu sais ! »

Alors que le pauvre Ira n'avait pas fini de sursauter face à cette ouverture inopinée de porte d'entrée, Mako apparut devant lui. Et il la trouva… Belle...

Elle portait un long pull blanc qui laissait dépasser, en se déposant avec douceur sur ses hanches, une petite jupe. À son poignet droit, elle portait un bracelet finement dessiné et ses ongles avaient été vernies de façon à être assortis à la couleur de ses joues légèrement poudrées. Sa frange de cheveux avait été dégagée par une petite baratte fleurie et lorsque Ira, remis de sa surprise, s'autorisa à respirer, il sentit un parfum fruitée. Sans qu'il ne l'ait jamais trouvé particulièrement laide, Gamagori trouva, à ce moment précis, que Mako Mankanshoku était très belle avec son pull, ses ongles, ses cheveux, son parfum et son apparition soudaine...

Elle s'était faite belle... Pour sortir avec lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gamagori ? fit Mako en inclinant la tête d'un air concerné. Tu dis rien ? Je t'ai fait peur ? »

Et comme Gamagori n'osait pas parler à cause du sourire qui commençait à trembler à la commissure de ses lèvres, il tendit simplement les fleurs qu'il avait dans les mains à la jeune fille.

Mako les regarda un temps avec étonnement. Puis ses yeux se plissèrent joyeusement sous son sourire.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce OS vous a plu.**

 **Je m'excuse pour les possibles/probables/certaines fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe, de conjugaison qui ont pu perturber votre lecture.**

 **Je ne tire aucune rémunération de tout ceci et j'en suis bien heureuse. Mais je ne suis jamais contre une petite review :)**

 **Merci de votre lecture,**  
 **Dae.**


End file.
